


HT100 Challenge 7 - Change Canon: He Wasn't You

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-20
Updated: 2003-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #7 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>. Season 4.1 is my favorite season to touch on in fanfic because I just see so many what if possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 7 - Change Canon: He Wasn't You

"The second reason is, you tell him I killed Shemin, they will kill me, but I think you love me too much to see that happen."

And do you love me? Because right now I feel like a trapped mouse waiting for the next agonizing blow.

"Hey, Mondo! How's it hanging, baby?"

My stomach twists. I know what's coming next. 

"How is Browne in bed?"

"He wasn't you." 

That sneer disappears, and I see it — anguish, love. He tries to freeze me out, but it's too late. I've seen hope. 

You still love me, goddamnit, and I'm not giving up.


End file.
